


Dance with the Devil

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Becoming a mother, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Haku doesn't die, Murderers, Pregnancy, Senbon needles, Woman Assassin, Zabuza doesn't die, Zabuza has feelings, Zabuza is human? Whaaaat!?, Zabuza may be a little off, falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Zabuza has met his match and Haku has a mother.
Relationships: Momochi Zabuza/Original Female Character(s), Momochi Zabuza/others in the past
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Demon in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> In which neither Zabuza nor Haku die(in the fight with Kakashi and the team!) because Haku is baby.

Zabuza Momochi was many things; a rogue, a murderer, a traitor-but he wasn't a lover. Until he met her. Where he was cold, she was warm and where he was cruel she was compassionate. He never thought that the "Demon of the Mist" would ever fall for anyone and there he was, bringing her flowers only to get her to smile at him. It happened many years ago...

_"Get away from me!" The young woman commanded before Zabuza lost the feeling in his arms and they dropped to his sides and he looked at the girl in surprise. She had auburn hair down to her waist and her eyes gleamed yellow in the night but were a startling shade of emerald upon further inspection. Zabuza saw needles under the joint in his elbow; senbon needles, the same kind that Haku used._

  
_"Haku, do not harm her. I'm impressed. Knock her out, we'll take her with us", Zazbuza said immediately wanting to use her the same way he did Haku. There was a dull sound as Haku got punched in the face, his mask chipping._

  
_"Get your hands off"-the voice cut off as Haku slipped two senbon needles into her neck to knock her unconscious. Haku picked her up over his shoulder and turned to look in Zabuza's direction before he walked over to him and jerked the needles out of him._

  
_"She knows how to fight like you, Haku. We can use her", he determined. Haku gave a nod before they were off, heading back to what they called their home; it was an old, abandoned house but it suited their needs._

  
_"Find dinner, I'll be here when she wakes up", Zabuza said as he patched up his arms, leaning against the sink; Haku nodded and then ran off to find something for them to eat. He dug around under it before he found rope and tied her wrists behind her back. Her eyes opened and it took almost all Zabuza's specialised training not to flinch away from her look; she was downright furious._

  
_"Untie me", she said. Zabuza shook his head while he squatted in front of her, an interested look in his eyes. Her eyes blazed with hatred and Zabuza chuckled with another shake of his head._

  
_"You have a lot of fire in you. It's like the same fire in Haku, the same fire in me", he began as he sat across from her gloatingly._

  
_"What is your name, girl?" Zabuza demanded. She glared at him defiantly but he didn't expect her to answer anyway. There was some noise and Haku walked in, carrying a few rabbits and some vegetables in a basket._

  
_"I will make some rice. You are more than welcome to eat at the table with us. If you promise not to run off, you can even sleep here", Haku said before making his way into the kitchen and beginning to cook. The woman was silent but her eyes glared daggers behind Haku's back. Zabuza got tired and then he stood._

  
_"I'll be back", he said before he walked off. He wasn't going to be getting an answer from her. The woman continued to glare until Haku turned on her._  
_"It'll do you no good to hate us and not eat", he said dismissively. Her eyes widened, but the anger was still there. Haku knew that look-he had had that look for the briefest moments in his childhood._

  
_"You took me away from home and you expect"-"I do not expect anything of you. You say we stole you from your home but there was no one there for you. I've been watching you and you have turned against your very "home" as you so put it", Haku stated; Haku by nature was soft, he wasn't a full shinobi though he could and would be ruthless, it wasn't by his own choice. The woman was silent as she watched him and Haku paused in cutting up some onion._

  
_"I do not mean to speak in such a way. If I untie you, do not run. I do not want to have to catch you again", Haku said. She thought about her options and at the moment, eating dinner and sleeping in a bed sounded kind of good. She sighed in defeat and relaxed against the ground before she got up on her knees and then stood, making her way to the table; Haku finished cooking the rice and then began skinning and cleaning the rabbit._

  
_"Why do you follow this man around like a lost child?" She questioned. Haku turned to look at her while he got rid of the fur from the rabbit- that did sting quite a bit._

  
_"I am loyal to Zabuza because I am an extension of a weapon for him to use. He is loyal to me by keeping me safe as well,but, I must remain useful to him; I suppose I was a lost child at one point, but I have something precious to protect", he said to her. She turned her face away as she thought; her eyes looked at a scorch mark in the table while she let her thoughts take control; he's not wrong. I don't have anyone left in the village; they didn't like me, they didn't want me; it didn't matter who it was or anything like that, it mattered who had the most money;she was a trained to kill assassin, it didn't matter if it was women, men, or children. If there was someone who wanted them dead then dead they would be._

  
_"How did you find me?" She asked. She had always been careful to never leave a mark on where she was, where she had been but she did have a house that she frequented; she had been on her way to get water from the stream and Zabuza had cornered her in the alley._

  
_"I had been watching you for awhile and it was only a matter of time before you would return to your house and when you left it, I noticed the bucket and sent a signal to my master", Haku explained. He knew she was beginning to wear thin, her attitude was dropping to something more subdued._

  
_"I won't run, I suppose", she muttered under her breath. Haku was true to his word and untied her, snipping the rope before there was a senbon needle against his neck._

  
_"Why shouldn't I kill you?" She asked, tilting her head at him when there was another blade under her chin. Haku's face held no emotion and he stepped back after Zabuza stepped forward._

  
_"You'd be dead before you could hurt him", Zabuza growled, his eyes flicking dangerously. She shrugged and pushed his blade away with her hand._

  
_"Was worth a shot", she grumbled and then leaned back in the chair. Zabuza and Haku both were a bit surprised at the new attitude but Zabuza didn't lose his composure. Haku placed a bowl of rice, chopped cabbage and rabbit meat. She looked up at the other two and they watched her intensely, Zabuza's eyes narrowed. Zabuza took his bowl and then walked off, the sound of a door closing. She held her hand out and Haku placed chopsticks in her hand and she gave a thin smile. Haku removed his mask and she stared at him for a moment before she began eating._

  
_"Will I be able to shower here at all?" She asked between some mouthfuls of food. Haku paused while he ate and he raised an eyebrow._

  
_"I won't run", she promised as she began eating some more, finishing her food. Haku stood, taking her bowl and before she could protest, he had placed more food in the bowl and then set it back down. Haku sat back down and began eating once more; he looked at the woman, she looked to be about Zabuza's age and it made Haku wonder more about why Zabuza took her. She gave him another thin smile, but oddly enough she felt a strange pull at her for the kid._

  
_"What is your name?" Haku asked; it sounded gentle like a soft whispering in the wind. She turned her eyes on him and she gave a smile- a genuine smile._

  
_"Tsuki", she answered. Haku blinked at her, his eyebrows twitching before she set her bowl down, empty again. She stood up and Haku looked up at her, a slight widening of his eyes before he regained his composure._

  
_"That shower?" She repeated. Haku was silent as he set his bowl down and stood, gesturing for her to follow him to the small bath house located at the end of the hallway. She followed quietly and Haku felt a kind of calmness settle over him without even speaking to her._

  
_\----------_

  
_Months had passed and Tsuki still had not submit to Zabuza and it drove him crazy that they had their secret conversations. Zabuza was not attached one bit; but it was maddening to him that she would talk to Haku but wouldn't listen to him the way Haku did. It wasn't until one night as Zabuza was coming back from taking down a gangster when he heard Tsuki and Haku's voices._

  
_"My mother died at the hands of my father because he found out we both had the Kekkei Genkai. Like my ice mirrors", Haku was telling Tsuki. She was kneeling next to Haku while Haku was picking some vegetables; Tsuki reached out and touched Haku's arm._

  
_"I'm so very sorry, Haku", she murmured picking out a potato and setting it in the basket. She glanced behind her but said nothing. Haku was too far deep in his emotions to realise that Zabuza was listening in._

  
_"I didn't have anyone...No one was kind to me. I killed them all, Tsuki. No remorse and"-"Haku, your life was endangered. I would have...I have done the same thing", She spoke as Haku began to pick out some vegetables for tonights' dinner. Haku stared at the woman for a moment before he smiled._

  
_"Why haven't you been nicer to my master, Tsuki?" Haku asked bluntly with a teasing grin on his lips. Tsuki's mouth quirked up and Haku thought he had offended her._

  
_"He is annoying, Haku. I will never like that man", she said honestly. Haku snorted a laugh and covered it with a cough. Tsuki turned her head towards the tree behind them._

  
_"Are you going to keep listening or are you going to help get some meat? Make yourself useful, Zabuza", she spoke. Zabuza came down from the tree with a scowl on his face as he approached them._

  
_"You would think you would have more respect"-"Yeah, yeah. You'll receive it when you earn it", she quipped. Haku just smiled and stood with the basket. Zabuza threw some shuriken and he smirked when he heard the final blows against the rabbits. Tsuki made her way over to their bodies and pulled the shuriken from them and smiled._

  
_"Thank you", she chirped before she passed them and headed back to their house._

  
_\----------_  
_"Zabuza Momochi! You get your bastard ass back here!" Tsuki screamed; he appeared before her a smirk she could see even through the bandages he used as a mask. He was holding her clothes just outside the door of the shower and he hadn't left her a towel. Tsuki scowled at him, her emerald eyes almost black as she glared at him._

  
_"Aw, come on, princess. I wanna see that sexy body of yours", he drawled, "preferably under mine", he said with a laugh. Tsuki shook her head at him but there was a fondness to it._

  
_"You're an insufferable bastard, you know that?" She asked before she straightened up and sauntered passed him down the hallway. Tsuki glanced over her shoulder at him stopping just outside the bedroom of his door._

  
_"Are you coming?" She cooed, biting her bottom lip. That was all it took for Zabuza to approach her. He closed the door behind them and they landed on his bed in a tangle of limbs._

  
_Once finished, Tsuki laid upon Zabuza's chest while they tried to catch their breaths. She traced a few scars on his chest, her finger traced up the longest one that started from the top of his left rib up to the back of his neck. It had been given to him during a fight between him and Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja._

  
_"You are thinking, of what, I imagine", his voice drifted over to her before she sat up on, propping her self up on her hand to look down at him. There it was, that look of fondness seeping into his eyes. Tsuki knew she only brought that out in him at certain times, other times he looked harsh to her but she knew it was all a facade. Zabuza would never hurt her; now had this been a year ago, he might have strangled her but now, everything had changed. They were an odd pair, but there was no doubt that she loved him. It showed in her body language, her words whispered to him at night-she belonged to the rogue ninja and he to her._

  
_\------------_

  
_"You need to be sitting down", Zabuza scolded her lightly. Tsuki was out in the garden with Haku and they were doing light hand to hand combat practice. It was to keep her strength up and give her some light exercise._

  
_"Zabuza, I'm fine", she said with a soft laugh. His firm expression did not leave his face and she sighed, knowing better than to argue with him. She stood back and then used her arm to catch her balance, her other hand placed on her stomach. Tsuki was by no means huge, but there was a distinguishable bump. Haku touched her stomach gently, using his chakra to see how the baby was._

  
_"The baby is fine. Would you like to know the gender?" He asked with a gentle smile. Both Tsuki and Zabuza shook their heads._

  
_"Keep it to yourself for now", Zabuza said. Tsuki made her way over to Zabuza and once she stood before him, he placed a protective hand over her stomach._

  
_"You need to be careful, Tsuki. I am not strong enough to lose both of you", he murmured softly as he pulled her in close. Tsuki smiled and lightly carded her fingers through his hair. Zabuza indulged in the feeling for a moment before he went back to his usual, cold self. He turned and walked back into the house._

  
_"I thought you said you would never like him", Haku reminded Tsuki with a sort of teasing tone to his voice. Tsuki smiled at Haku, cupping his face very much like a mother would; Haku leaned into the touch. He had began to love Tsuki like a mother the last few years and he would do anything for her because she had become precious to Haku. Tsuki kissed his forehead._

  
_"You're right, Haku. But I do love him", she said. Haku looked surprised until he smiled at her. Tsuki had come to love Haku like a son as well though she was only fifteen years older than him._

  
_\--------_

  
_There was smoke everywhere and Tsuki couldn't find a way out. The village that the three of them had tried to visit on their way home had been tipped off by another rogue ninja and it had backfired on them; it had backfired and now the entire village was clouded over with smoke and red sky from the fires. Tsuki coughed, her eyes blurring; as if matters couldn't get any worse, she felt warmth between her legs and she fell to her knees. As her breaths became short and labored, she saw a figure coming towards her._

  
_When she woke up a few hours later, Tsuki found the calming presence of Haku and Zabuza, but she was in a tremendous amount of pain. Suddenly, she was gathered up in Zabuza's arms; she could feel the tears falling onto her face and she fisted her hands into his shirt._

  
_"The baby! Zabuza"-"Shh...it's okay. Everything is okay. Haku", he called, not letting her get worked up. Haku stepped forward with a small bundle wrapped up and handed it to Tsuki; her eyes widened as tears rolled down her cheeks. She took the bundle and was relieved to feel the small squirm of the baby but she could feel an unbearable pain in her abdomen. As she uncovered the face, she felt more tears fall down her cheeks; a baby girl. Zabuza still had silent tears falling from him and Tsuki flinched, holding her baby closer. Zabuza set her down in the makeshift bed Haku had created for her. Haku winced and moved closer, protecting who he would proudly call his mother. Tsuki laid back against the tree and Zabuza moved quietly, placing another blanket over her and behind her to cushion her some more. Her eyes moved up to Haku knowingly and he inclined his head to her._

  
_"Zabuza", she whispered. He turned to face her, trying to hold his chin up and not let the tears fall. Zabuza leaned into her hand when she reached up to touch his cheek._

  
_"I love you...I've loved you for a long time. You have to take care of her. Show her what you've shown me, but teach her to be strong too. Don't let her forget about me", she murmured. Zabuza pulled his bandages down and leaned down to press a long, last kiss to her lips before he spoke against them._

  
_"Tsuki, I don't know how someone as cruel and ruthless as me could have ever fallen for you. You are the light, you are my moon", he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. Tsuki gave him a weak smile and gestured with her fingers for Haku to sit next to her as well. Haku had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't allow them to fall._

  
_"I love you, Haku. You're an adult now. I would have been proud to have been your mother even though I'm not much older than you. Show her compassion and how to use the senbon needles correctly", she said with a faint laugh. Tsuki could feel her energy leave her as she began to relax further. Haku had placed several intentional senbon needles that aided in leaving her painless so it wouldn't hurt._

  
_"I want you to name her Tsuki", Zabuza said. Tsuki smiled up at him before she thought and her eyes were fond as she looked at the man she had come to love._

  
_"I want her to be your light too, Zabuza. So that even in the darkest times when you think of me, she is there to guide you", Tsuki whispered. Zabuza waited while she explained the reason for the name._

  
_"I want to name her Akimitsu", she began with a shuddering breath, "Mitsu for short", she finished. She inhaled, her breathing labored and slowing with each word. Haku stood and Tsuki handed the baby to her. Zabuza gathered Tsuki in his arms, promising that he would take care of their daughter at the cost of his life._

  
_"I love you, Zabuza", she breathed, "I will always be with you, as cliche as that sounds. When the cherry blossoms bloom, I will be near. When a breeze blows, it is me caressing your cheek", she said faintly. Zabuza held her, looking down at her until she closed her eyes and he felt her last breath leave her body. His entire body shook with tremors as the sobs wracked through him._


	2. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and are definitely fuel for more writing!

_Zabuza Momochi was many things; a rogue, a murderer, a traitor, a lover but above all, he was a father._

  
_He was given his baby daughter and the love of his life had died. She had suffered too many wounds to the abdomen and the pregnancy, though not early had not been easy given the stress Tsuki's body had been under. Zabuza stood with Haku and a tiny baby in his arms while they watched the rest of the village burn. They were gone by dawn. A few days went by and they found a house a few miles away from the Leaf Village. They both donned fake names and with the blessing of the Hokage, were allowed to live there as long as they only did jobs for the leaf village-leaving their life of thuggery behind. Zabuza agreed as did Haku and Haku began to see the definite change in his mentor. Zabuza had traveled once everything was settled five days later and returned with Tsuki's body. She was buried in their yard and a Sakura tree was planted over her. The tree grew to be enormous and Zabuza had shed a tear at the first bloom, well, Haku made no mention of it._

  
It happened many years ago and Zabuza smiled at the bittersweet memory, while tears slipped down his face. 

  
"Zabuza, it is time for your tea-Oh, are you alright, Master?" Haku asked stepping out onto their side yard where Zabuza was currently sitting. Zabuza nodded and pointed to the cherry blossom tree in the yard. It was slowly beginning to bloom. Haku placed the tray on the small table in front of them and Zabuza sighed as he made himself comfortable and waited for Haku to serve the tea. 

  
"She's hard not to think about, isn't she?" Haku asked gently. Zazbuza gave a nod, he was rather quiet in his old age but he smiled brightly when a young woman with auburn hair and green eyes ran up to him; she threw her arm around his neck in a hug. 

  
"Papa! Guess what?" She asked, bubbling over with excitement, so unlike her mother. He smiled at her, his jagged teeth slotting together. To others it would look menacing but to Mitsu, it was anything but. He returned her hug and gestured for her to sit down and have tea with her brother and father. She smiled brightly and sat down while Haku served their tea for each of them.

  
"Tadashi proposed! You'll give me away, right?" She asked while she sipped at her tea. Haku smiled happily for his younger sister. He was genuinely happy for his sister and he looked at Zabuza; though his health was not up to par, he would never miss his daughters wedding. Haku gave a single nod when the older man looked at him in question. 

  
"He is a good man. He certainly lives up to his name", Zabuza commented. Mitsu smiled and then looked at her brother. 

  
"When are you gonna settle down, Haku?" She ribbed him playfully and Haku shook his head.

  
"I do not wish to settle down", he replied. He could see their mother in her features, she looked just like Tsuki. Zabuza smiled while he looked at his daughter.

  
"Did mom ever wanna settle down?" She asked. Zabuza grinned with a shake of his head. 

  
"Your mother hated me at first if you can believe that", he said with a chuckle. Mitsu rolled her eyes, positive that her father was teasing about her mother hating him. 

  
"That cannot be true! How else would I have come to be?" She said with a giggle. Haku smiled at the brightness in the young woman. Haku sometimes missed Tsuki, her death had left a gaping wound in him that was never filled again; Haku is sure that Zabuza had felt an even greater loss. Zabuza was telling Mitsu of the time he had stolen her mothers' clothes and then she had walked naked down the hall and how Tsuki had been so mad and had called him names.   
Zabuza promised before Mitsu left that he would be at her wedding.

Alas, some things are just not meant to happen. Unfortunately, four days before the wedding Zabuza had fallen ill and he died in his sleep. Haku had been there a few hours before, listening to him talk to Tsuki. There was nothing he could do but make it painless-so like many years ago, he placed intentional needles. Haku was the one who ended up giving Mitsu away at the wedding, he gave the toast as a proud older brother, but there was something sad in the way he spoke. Mitsu knew in that moment, while dancing with her new husband that she would never see her brother again. Haku allowed one dance and before cake was served, Haku was gone.


End file.
